Mixed Couples Alphabet
Harold X Lindsay '''A is for Apricots - '''She never got tired of that corny joke, not that she understood the whole of it, she just liked to see him smiling '''B is for Blues''' - When her face fell, his world crashed to the bottom of the sea. It was impossible to see her cry, it was just too hard '''C is for Cooking''' - "So it poisoned Courtney" thought Lindsay, "he still helped me make it" '''D is for Dandruff''' - "His only problem" sighed Lindsay under her breath as she passed him the hair lotion. '''E is for Evil''' - The second Courtney unleashed her venomous words were the seconds that he lashed forward and shoved her into the pool, before spitting on her."Nobody treats her like that" he hissed '''F is for Friendly''' - "He's your exact match" shrugged Gwen. "Thanks Gwen, your the best" smiled Lindsay, hugging the goth like there was no tomorrow '''G is for Games''' - Harold didn't mind how long it took for Lindsay to figure out how to play Zelda:Spirit Tracks, he just enjoyed being with her '''H is for Hiding''' - "Girl, you have a crush and you know it" grinned LeShawna. Lindsay just blushed and pushed her face furher into her make-up bag '''I is for Insults''' - "Gee, look who has a crush on the IQ of 11" smirked Noah. "Name one thing wrong with her!" yelled Harold, before wishing he hadn't '''J is for Juggling '''- Lindsay could do actually very well at it, "probrobaly from holding 28 carrier bags at once" she beamed, proud of herself '''K is for Klutz''' - "Okay" thought Harold as they dashed up the stairs, "maybe helping Courtney holding expensive piggy banks after playing with oil wasn't our best idea" '''L is for Leprechauns''' - Harold just smiled as they went on another quest to find the end of the rainbow - it made her happy and that was that '''M is for Movies''' - That was where they shared their first, if a little awkward, kiss '''N is for Names''' - Celebrity Manhunt called them Lindsold. Teen Juicy Gossip Check called them Harsay. "What do you like?" asked Lindsay as she sipped a cola. "Whatever you do" he smiled back '''O is for Owls''' - Lindsay woke up in the nurses room after Harold interdouced her to his pet. '''P is for Piggies''' - "Pig" snorted Courtney after Lindsay came to the bar for her seventh lemonade. "Courtney" the blonde scolded back, "it isn't lady like to talk to yourself" '''Q is for Questions''' - "Where was your first kiss?" screamed a fan through their flat window. "Where was your first date?" shouted another. Harold stuck a note on the window answering all, "GO HOME ALIENS!!" '''R is for Running''' - Lindsay wasn't used to going to the mall and having millions of fans photographing her. So Harold came up with the clever idea of lending his Halowe'en mask '''S is for Sister''' - "You left your walking stick in the corner" one sneered. "Paula.." giggled Lndsay, "I'm not that old" '''T is for Tealeaves''' - "You will have a ring on your finger soon" and in the next five minutes that happened '''U is for Umbrellas''' - It was raining on their wedding day, much to the dismay of an excitied blonde. '''V is for Velvet '''- He produced the ring from a box of the finest velvet. '''W is for Wishing''' - She did that through most of the ceremory, the priest wasn't that interesting '''X is for X-Rays''' - The doctor checked her, and announced it looked like a girl '''Y is for Yodelling '''- That became a hobby when they installed an echoing microphone '''Z is for Zanna '''- The little girl in Lindsay's arms just looked like one, they both agreed on that with a smile Hope you liked it! D IS FOR DIVORCE IT WILL NEVER WORK!!!!!!!!!! Duncan X Gwen '''A is for Attention '''- That morning as he threw melted cheese on the Type A's head, Gwen knew he was just showing off. '''B is for Blushes '''- Gwen always wished her skin wouldn't be so pale to hide her blushes from his cheesy chat-up lines. '''C is for Clouds '''- When she was upset, clouds of darkness would form in his mind and block out everything but his hurt friend. '''D is for Dull''' - "The rest are dull - he's the only intresting one" she sighed. LeShawna and Bridgette raised an eyebrow and she hid behind her pale hands. '''E is for Everybody '''- Everybody knew they were going to be more than just friends, and just prayed Courtney wouldn't explode about it. '''F is for Friends''' - "We're just friends!" Duncan repeated to two of his friends. "Friends who were seen kissing behind Playa De Losers?" Geoff and DJ chorused, and Duncan just rubbed the back of his neck. '''G is for Grumpy''' - "Come on Grumpy" she laughed, attempting to pull the sulking teenager out from behind the palm tree. '''H is for Harsh '''- "Wow, Death and to-be-Mrs Death" smirked Noah, rolling his eyes. It took 6 weeks for his wrist to heal '''I is for Ice''' - "NOT FUNNY DUNCAN!" she yelled as the icecubes slipped down her back. '''J is for June '''- They moved in together that summer, exactly on the 13th of June. '''K is for Kiwi''' - Gwen kicked him there with every second comment he made. '''L is for Lizards''' - Sadly, Gwens lizards died that winter when they tried eating a coffee grain. '''M is for Marriage''' - They were the first TDI couple to get married. "TAKE THAT COURTNEY AND TRENT!" was a popular comment after that. '''N is for Novel '''- Gwens first one was a hit and the cash flowed in like water. '''O is for Overall '''- "Overall, the wierdest" grinned Chris, before trying a fist sandwich. '''P is for Police '''- Shortly before Gwen had her baby, Duncan gave up his criminal ways and joined his dads force. '''Q is for Quentin '''- "Call it Quentin if it's a boy" decided Duncan '''R is for Rowan '''- The baby was a girl, and went by the name of Rowan '''S is for Shorty '''- "Stop calling me Midget!" exclaimed Gwen. "Alright, alright, calm down Shorty" smirked back her annoying husband. '''T is for Trentney '''- It was pretty funny when they had a showdown on the TDReunion - 10 years later '''U is for Ugly''' - "Did you ever think I was... ugly?" sniffed Gwen. "Never" replied Duncan softly, comforting her,"never" '''V is for Variety '''- "Duncwen!!!" screamed some fans. "Gwencan!!" yelled the others. "SHUT UP!!!" came the couples reply. '''W is for Wondering '''- "If I had been a punk rebel with attitude and he had been a serious goth artist, would we still have wound up together?" she thought '''X is for eXtracts '''- Chris smirked as he revealed all their emotions for one another that hadn't been seen on TDI or TDA. '''Y is for Yucky '''- Duncan had to grin as they poured their soup made out of random stuff in the fridge into paintballs and threw them at Courtney and Trent's house. '''Z is for Zingly '''- Duncan invented the word to describe her, before laughing because it was a prank MAYBEEEEEEEEEEE 01:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Courtney X Trent A is for Angry - He was the only one that didn't irritate her until she turned bright red and exploded B is for Bullies - They both picked on their teams for different reasons - She did it to try and be group leader and he did it to be like her 9.9 C is for C.I.T - "That's amazing!" he gushed after hearing the news. "I know" she smirked, bathing in his attention. D is for Dragoness - "She's like a dragon, unleashing her power upon everybody but with a female style" Trent grinned in the confessional, before adding "She must be a dragoness" E is for Eggs - "Note to self" she murmured after their catastrophic first date, "Trent must have the nine egg special" F is for Fat - "AHHHHHHH!" screamed the C.I.T, looking in the mirror. "What?" yelled back her boyfriend. "I GAINED 0.1 STONE, I'M A FLABBY FAT FREAKY FLIMSY FLOPPY FOUL FUNGUS FARTING FREAK!!!!!" she wailed. "Wow" Trent murmured, "she said 9 words beginning with F" G is for Goats - Her musician hero saved her after Izzy and Ezekiel set the goats on her. Unfortunatly, he got ran over. But he didn't mind her being his nurse... H is for Happy - She made him it. He made her it too. Happy. I is for Ignorant. After reasearching online, Courtney tried to play "hard to get". That didn't last long when Trent asked her to the C.I.T convention J is for Jelly - "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Courtney once Gwen and Duncan left a "suprise" in her room. Her nine-loving boyfriend cleared out the room with a hose, much to the Type A's delight K is for Kingdom - "I'll be the queen and you'll be the king" sang Courtney as she entered her fantasy world where she played with herself. "And together we'll share a kingdom" came another voice. L is for Lions - A bit like the goats except this time Trent got it hard. But Nurse Courtney was treating the wounds very well... M is for Music - Trent released his hit album "The One of Nine" with his hit song "Courtney". Unfortunately, it was misspelled "Corny" and he had to sleep on the sofa for a week as a punishment. N is for Nine - "Ta-da!" yelled Courtney as she changed their phone number to 99999 999 999 O is for Ox - She was like an angry ox when Gwen and Duncan got married, and hints for Trent included several wedding catalogs lying around, the number for an engagement ring maker and wearing white long dresses half the time P is for Perfect - When he finally got the hint, she spent 24/7 on websites and making him repeat the lines 999 times (the only way to make him do it) '''I will finish later but please review and stuff. PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER, CLICK ON THE TALK PAGE AND COMMENT!!!!! READ THIS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO'''=